Attempted Apologies
by raisinjuice
Summary: How annoying can Mulder get? (sorry guys, only UST fluff)


Title:Attempted Apologies  
Author: raisin_juice(I don't want to post my real name)  
E-mail:electrik_aurora@kiwibox.com  
Rating: G(yup, this one's pretty tame)  
Summary: How annoying can Mulder get? (sorry guys, only UST fluff)  
Archive: Tell me where.  
Disclaimers: I own nothing in this story. All the characters, brand names, etc. they're not mine.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I wake up, and roll out of bed.   
  
I look at my mirror, and as my eyes begin to focus, I give my apperance the one-over. Nothing overtly evil. I run into the bathroom after finding my bottle of strawberry scented shampoo. Work starts in an hour, and I have to wash my hair.   
  
I look in the mirror again after my shower. Nothing special, again. Except . . . .   
  
What is that?  
  
I stare at my bottom lip. It feels kind of tingly, and it's red in a single swollen spot. I have a cold sore.   
  
I hate those. There's no real way to camoflage those. And I'll be stuck with the sucker for a few days.   
  
I sigh, and apply my makeup, trying to find a red lipstick that matches it. No use pouting about it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I arrive at work, and to my surprise, Mulder's already there. He acknowledges my presence with a grunt, and I roll my eyes.   
Good morning to you too.   
  
It makes me feels better in an odd sort of way. I feel self-conscious with my cold sore, and it's better that he doesn't notice it anyway.  
  
I settle down, and start typing out one of the ten thousand reports that are due on Friday.   
  
A few mintues later, I feel Mulder's studying gaze on me, and I turn to him.   
  
"What?"  
  
"Scully, there's something on your lip."  
  
Aw gee, isn't he charming? If I've ever doubted that I've loved him before, I certainly don't doubt it anymore. And I know the reason too.   
  
Because he's unbelievably annoying.  
  
I mumble a half coherent response. I'm not even sure what I said.   
  
I see Mulder grin out of the corner of my eye.  
  
"Embarrased, any?"  
  
I roll my eyes again. "Mulder, could you leave me alone?"  
  
"If it makes you feel any better, I don't find you any less attractive!"  
  
"No, it doesn't." I'm in no mood for niceties. Even if it was rather sweet. I glare at him, and smile to myself when I see him visibly shrinking backwards. Who says I have no control over him?  
  
"Scully, I think this is the first time I've seen you pout.", he smirks, five minutes later. Wuss.  
  
Why does it matter so much? Why can't he just drop it? I stalk out of the room, and make my way to the vending machines. I need a break from this.   
  
I return with a ginger ale, only to be greeted by Mulder whining, "Scully, why didn't you get me anything?"  
  
I open the can, and take a sip before offering the soft drink to him.   
  
He shook his head. "As a doctor, I thought you would know that cold sores are contagious."  
  
"Well, excuse me for being nice." I mumble(this time, so he could hear it). I make a vow to myself to spend the rest of the morning(at the very least), ignoring him.  
  
And I did.   
  
I'll give him credit for figuring out that I was upset at 11:30, when he realized I wasn't answering any of his questions or responding to his comments.   
  
At 12:00, he walks out of the room. No apology, or even an attempted apology. I stay where I am, not feeling very hungry.   
  
At 12:45, he walks back in, with a bag, and he comes over to my desk, setting down a takeout box on it.  
  
I get it. This is the attempted apology. I look over at him for an explanation.  
  
He smiles sheepishly. "It's Chinese, your favourite."  
  
I open the package and find egg rolls, stir fry vegetables and spicy rice. Along with a fortune cookie.   
  
Attempted apology accepted.   
  
"Thanks Mulder." I smile, and start digging around for the splintery chopsticks that always accompany an Oriental take-out meal.   
  
"I've got something else for you too."  
  
"What?" I ask, curiosity piqued.  
  
He hands me a small cardboard package. I read the word printed on it.   
  
Blistex.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
don't ask  
I tried  
  



End file.
